


Errant dans la brume

by Isagawa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Unity
Genre: "basé sur une histoire vraie lol", M/M, j'ai fait des recherches ok, just for the sake of being emo, these two are oblivious little shits, very dramatic, very short soz
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: "Arno veut se lever, courir à s'en déchirer un poumon. Depuis combien de temps ; dans quelles circonstances ; pourquoi donc ? Il veut lui courir après, lui arracher ce vouvoiement définitif, cette sentence semblable à un jugement dernier."3 avril 1814. Shit hits the fan.





	Errant dans la brume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalincka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/gifts).



* * *

 

« À propos : je vous aimais. Je vous le dis à présent parce que ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Bonaparte a parlé sans faillir, la voix ni rauque ni tremblante, peut-être seulement fatiguée. C’est la voix d'un homme à qui l’on vient, au plus, d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ; pas même la mort d'un proche ; surtout pas la sienne. Le Palais est enfin désert, vidé de ses derniers fidèles. Un à un ils ont abandonné le navire, d’une centaine ils sont devenus vingt, puis dix. L’Empereur s'était retrouvé seul et nu, dans ce bâtiment immense, davantage construit pour un dieu qu’à taille humaine. Arno avait aperçu la trace de cette vulnérabilité nouvelle, sur des poignets qu’il avait caché en le voyant arriver. Mais toujours, sa voix restait posée et calme ; la dernière ligne de front avant la mutinerie. Cela ressemblait bien à Napoléon Bonaparte de quitter ses appartements la tête haute, alors même qu'on est condamné à un meurtre symbolique, un définitif exil. De tenter une attaque désespérée, des mots qui percent l’armure et le souvenir du givre.  
Puis Napoléon est parti sans un autre regard, comme si passer de la conquête à la retraite était devenu sa triste spécialité.  
Arno, assis sur un fauteuil, ne relève pas la tête. Il est immobile. Gelé, pétrifié. _À propos, je vous aimais_. Comment lancer des mots pareils, puis s'en aller. C'était sa dernière phrase. Il a à peine entendu ses talons fouler le sol.

_À propos, je vous aimais. Je vous le dis à présent parce que ça n'a plus d'importance._

Arno veut se lever, courir à s'en déchirer un poumon. Depuis combien de temps ; dans quelles circonstances ; pourquoi donc ? Il veut lui courir après, lui arracher ce vouvoiement définitif, cette sentence semblable à un jugement dernier.

Depuis combien de temps ; dans quelles circonstances ; pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu ma réponse ?

Il l’a lancé devant les gardes même, les bourreaux qui venaient le chercher, il l’a lancé comme on lance un caillou dans l’eau, sans attendre qu’il ricoche. Il l’a lancé, puis a tourné le dos à l’onde devenue trouble, et a laissé Arno derrière lui. À coup sûr, il avait devancé les gardes, ce Niobé puni de son orgueil et pourtant incapable d’abandonner sa fierté. À coup sûr, sa démarche était restée altière et splendide...

Ce si bon stratège, ce prodige magnifique, se pouvait-il qu'il ait admiré Arno tout ce temps sans jamais le _voir_ ?

Arno veut se lever, mais ses pieds sont cloués au sol, et son esprit se contracte par spasmes fiévreux. Quand il reprend véritablement conscience, il se lève du fauteuil de tissu riche, écarte les rideaux épais ; observe longuement le Jardin de Diane, puis plus loin la rue Dénecourt. Des badauds de la taille d’insectes se promènent, paniers sous le bras, verbe fleuri, grosses vestes en laine sur les épaules. Il est paisible pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ce peuple français envahi par les Cosaques. Peut-être même ces fourmis ont-elles applaudi l’Abdication.

Il fait frais, pour un mois d’avril. Pour au moins la dixième fois en trente ans, la vie politique française est bouleversée. Et le monde, loin de s'être arrêté, a l’air de s'être remis à tourner.

Arno en a le vertige.

Il traverse la pièce pour sortir, les pas étouffés par le velours des murs ; a grand soin, pour ne pas se faire repérer, d’ôter le manteau d’Assassin qu’il n’a pas même eu le temps d’enlever avant de lui dire au revoir. Il descend le faste des escaliers, et demande quelques informations supplémentaires. S’il prend des notes (une mauvaise habitude, les informations doivent rester invisibles, intraçables) c’est uniquement parce qu’il se sait incapable de retenir quoi que ce soit ; il se sent, en vérité, comme décollé du monde réel, un rêve errant dans la brume. Pourtant il serre fort le papier entre ses doigts — avec l’intuition qu’il pourra lui servir, même s’il ne sait pas encore comment. Toujours la phrase tourne et tourne et tourne. «  _À propos, je vous aimais. Je vous le dis à présent parce que ça n’a plus d’importance_. »

On répond à ce gentilhomme avec diligence. Quand Arno quitte le Palais de Fontainebleau, cela fait une heure et vingt minutes que l’Empereur est parti pour l’Île d’Elbe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Informations supplémentaires et sources : 
> 
> 1\. Napoléon est parti pour l’Île d’Elbe le 3 avril 1814.  
> 2\. “À Fontainebleau, Napoléon est enfin humain, vulnérable. Tous ses maréchaux l'abandonnent un à un ; à la fin, il en restait dix.” (Patrick Rambaud) “Napoléon est bientôt obligé d'abdiquer. Il déprime, il cherche à se tuer, il se résout enfin à l'exil.” (émission : 2000 ans d’histoire)  
> 3\. Niobé : Dans la mythologie grecque, épouse du roi de Thèbes. Fière de sa fécondité, elle se vanta d'être supérieure à Léto (mère d’Apollon et Artémis). Pour la punir de son orgueil, Apollon tua ses fils et Artémis ses filles. De retour chez elle, Niobé fut changée en rocher. Ses larmes y coulent lorsque la neige qui le couvre en hiver se met à fondre.  
> 4\. Vous aurez peut-être reconnu dans la déclaration de Napoléon une citations des Mots, de Sartre : “J'aurais voulu être indispensable. A quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. A propos, je t'aimais. Je te le dis à présent parce que ça n'a plus d'importance. “  
> 5\. Et le titre, ainsi qu’un bout de phrase, vient du poème “L’expiation” de Victor Hugo qui est justement consacré à Napoléon (bc I’m a literature trash). “Il neigeait. On était vaincu par sa conquête. / Pour la première fois l'aigle baissait la tête. / [...] Il neigeait, il neigeait toujours ! La froide bise / Sifflait ; sur le verglas, dans des lieux inconnus, / On n'avait pas de pain et l'on allait pieds nus. / Ce n'étaient plus des cœurs vivants, des gens de guerre / C'était un rêve errant dans la brume, un mystère / Une procession d'ombres sous le ciel noir.”


End file.
